<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream space by LillyUnova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341521">Dream space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova'>LillyUnova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmate AU, highschool nostalgia is so adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyUnova/pseuds/LillyUnova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Meet soulmate in a shared mind space</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ritsu’s vision blurred, speaks of pink and black meld together until it finally zoomed onto a smooth stone path, a large cherry blossom tree stood as the supposed light at the end of the tunnel and leaning upon its trunk stood his beloved Senpai, his eyes were glazed with an unknown emotion. Confusion? Loneliness?</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dream space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.) I LOVE Soulmate AU's</p><p>2.) I LOVE Highschool Nostalgia</p><p>3.) Let's combine them together haha</p><p>Word count: 1552 words</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ritsu.” Saga’s deep voice resonated in his ears, the vibrations drummed in the deepest parts of his ears. The air around him turned thick which made breathing a difficult task, Ritsu’s eyes looked like they were going to jump out of their sockets upon the utterance of his name. Bits of the sunet broke into the darkness of the room illuminating the man on top of him, hazel irises bored into emerald further contributing to his burning red cheeks. The wide range of emotions that swirled in his heart acted as a restraint so he couldn’t mutter anything even if he wanted to.</p><p><i>‘The first time he said my name.</i>’ A single tear cascaded down his cheek and onto the cream colored bed sheets below. ‘It was even better than my mind could even imagine.’ Ritsu tried everything in his power to keep his eyes from fluttering close and risk not absorbing every detail of his senpai. A hand ran through his soft brown hair put him in a trance. His whole body burned in a pleasant heat, his brain going a hundred miles an hour. It was something surreal. His crush was something in the shadows only to be observed with eyes at a distance but now here he was on top of him murmuring his declarations of love into his ear with that alluring sensual voice.</p><p>More feverish kisses beneath his ear and more movements inside generated high pitched sounds of encouragement. Saga remained indifferent to the pleasure he provided externally but on the inside, his heart fluttered with each cry or moan. The sight of his kohai with flushed cheeks, chest moved up and down with each intake of precious oxygen made him feel on top of the world.</p><p>Day turned to dusk and the two men fell into a peace filled slumber their hearts beat together in complete sync not one of them daring to move even an inch to disrupt the other. Warmth cradled Ritsu and Saga like a mother cradling her child, Saga’s warm breath condensed to beads of liquid on the brunette’s right cheek while they were transported to a limbo-like state. Ritsu’s vision blurred, speaks of pink and black meld together until it finally zoomed onto a smooth stone path, a large cherry blossom tree stood as the supposed light at the end of the tunnel and leaning upon its trunk stood his beloved Senpai, his eyes were glazed with an unknown emotion. Confusion? Loneliness? Whatever emotion he was trying to portray, his feet padded over towards his one true love.</p><p>With each hesitant step, his heart rate steadily increased along with his body temperature. He fumbled with his thin fingers doing anything to avoid the thoughts of his senpai. What felt like hours later, he stood beside the raven haired male staring into the inky black abyss, the occasional cherry blossom petal falling into their line of vision.</p><p>
  <b>“S-senpai?” The lapse of silence was finally broken by a stuttering whisper. “W-Where are we?” Of course Saga stayed quiet, his hazel coloured eyes took in his surroundings.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘So I wasn’t going crazy. A dream space does exist.’ Saga mused, every night was spent staring into some sort of limbo underneath that cherry blossom tree his thoughts constantly stuck to his blushing, stuttering kohai. His attempts of breaking away from his young soulmate was apparently out of the question as each attempt ended up coming back to the...activities they both partook when the unclassmen were to come to his cold and suffocating home. It still remained a mystery as to why his thoughts came back to the young burnette instead of his normal thoughtless nights.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“A dream space.” Came his dull reply still staring at the descending cherry blossom petals. The confused squeak that came from the latter’s mouth ate at him to provide a brief explanation of some sort.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Instead of dreaming, you’re transported to this limbo like space with the person you’re in love with.” The aloof response caused Ritsu’s mind to scramble.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘I-In love?!’ He mentally screamed, light amounts of sweat ran across his forehead as his left hand clenched into a fist, his right gripped his black pants. “S-so...we’re soulmates?” A flaw of Ritsu Onodera. The inability to make sure thoughts such as those stay locked in his thoughts. Saga only hummed in response, bending down to pick up a single petal, the smooth material rubbed in between his thumb and index finger without much thought. “Is there something wrong with that?” The petal flew away with a tiny puff of wind.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yes! I-I mean No!! Of course not!” Ritsu exclaimed, dark red blush spread towards the tip of his ears as embarrassment coursed through his veins through his outburst. Endless inky blackness loomed around the couple, small speaks of white ripped through giving their eyes a chance to breath for a nanosecond. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Through all the staring, he moved closer to the brunette as his hand gently held his like a delicate piece of glass. His eyes stared at his lips for a moment or two before a short and soft kiss was shared between the two.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Ritsu.” The words came out like butter. “I love you.” All he could do was look up at him with glazed emerald eyes, his throat was constricted and once again, the storm of emotions acted like a restraint so talking was out of the question. Hand holding and lips on lips caused an aura of pure white to encase them both while exchanging their passion.</b>
</p><p>
<span class="u"><b> Day time</b></span></p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <span class="u">
        <b></b>
      </span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <span class="u">
        <b></b>
      </span>
    </b>
  </span>
</p><p>
 Slumber slowly ebbed away from Ritsu’s body, reality and dream space meld together as his vision focused upon his beloved senpai. His lashes dipped, his bare chest moved up and down with each intake of oxygen. It was the first time Ritsu was able to witness Saga in such a vulnerable state. No mask. No walls or any means of defense. It was quite a beautiful site for the eyes. ‘Does he remember?’ A finger barely touching his lips, his thoughts turned to what had happened in the dream space. Saga stirred, his left eye fluttered open staring up at him. At the sight, Ritsu immediately turned away as to not come across as creepy -excluding the 4 years of stalking of course.-
</p><p>
 “Were you staring at me?” Saga yawned, stretching his arms, groaning when the bones popped. Not wanting to stand up, he laid there looking up at Ritsu with a knowing look. “N-No I wasn’t.” He squeaked, gripping the cream coloured sheets and covered his bare lower body. “You’re a bad liar.” His fingers ran through his bangs moving them away from his line of vision.
</p><p>“S-Senpai? Do you remember?” The burnette started dressing up with his normal attire. Saga looked up at him, his thoughts turned to their dream space.</p><p>He nodded in affirmation as he sat up and for some reason, buttoning up Ritsu’s shirt for him, his gaze boring into his. The universe was indeed weird, why would they soulmates? They had barely met nor had they conversed in those 4 years of school. Polar opposites but similar likes and interests.</p><p>“..Did you regret it?” He whispered, the tips of his fingers ghosted across his pale cheek. A lump in his throat formed at the breathless whisper of his senpai. That pleasant heat spread across his body returned along with his lashes dipping. Ritsu took a deep breath before responding with a firm “no. I love and trust you senpai.” His indifferent expression was contrasted with the firm beating of his heart against his chest. What is this feeling? This was something he never felt before and admittedly it freaked me out. Never before had these feelings towards any guy hell! Even a girl, so why this underclassman who he had never met nor talked to. Love was an emotion that wasn’t programmed within him, but Ritsu just came around and turned everything around.</p><p>“Senpai?” His internal monologue was cut off by his concerned kohai. “....I’m fine.” Perhaps he can make an exception for this one underclassman. It would be a difficult task to open up to him but deep down inside, he felt it would be worthwhile. Maybe not today nor the next day but months or years after.</p><p>“Senpai I-I got that literary magazine yesterday. Do..you want to read it with me?” He stuttered, pushing up his collar to hide the love bites from the night prior with a bright smile. ‘Badump.’ There goes his thundering heart but why? It was only a simple question.</p><p>Saga sighed, his hand gently gripping at his rumpled shirt that covered his chest. “Yeah sure.” That smile only increased. It was like the sun, its warm rays extended to anyone in the vicinity. It was going to be hard to open up to him but a decade in the future would have tons in store for the two.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>